I Love You Much
by KingofJesters
Summary: Izzy and Quasi are back! With new friends, old friends, and some random people we've pulled off the street, here is the sequel to Become; I Love You Much. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Prologue

_A/N: They're BACK! Huzzah! Aren't you guys excited?_

_I couldn't help it, there was simply too much potential for a sequel here. I hope I don't ruin the original story, but there was a lot of room to add more characters from the movie and to expand on some others. Quasi and Izzy and Phoebus will still be in this story, and Clopin will actually be an essential character. The archdeacon might make an appearance (though probably not as an archdeacon, because I'm not Catholic, so no offense to anyone…) as well as the gargoyles! Yay! _

_The title came from an e. e. cummings poem, and I just like the sound of it. Don't worry though, the story will relate to it, just maybe not as you think! Ooooo…_

_Anyways, I apologize for how short the prologue is, and I will upload the first chapter soon! But for now, this is all you get! _

…_I'll stop rambling. The author's note is already longer than the prologue. Oh well. Let me know if this is actually a good idea by leaving a review, would you please? _

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Whenever I think of my family, several words come to mind.

Crazy, bad-ass, and…absolutely wonderful.

That year after Quasi came back to us was a very uneventful one. I went back to school, finishing out the year with decent grades; Phoebus continued working on his degree at community college; and Quasi attended the local high school, making new friends and fully imbedding himself in the Art wing.

See. Completely uneventful.

It was that following summer, when I got back from school that everything started speeding up and changing.

Again.

I just can't catch a break, can I?


	2. If My Heart Was a House

_A/N: BLAH! I'm sorry it's taken so long! I've been SUPER busy between the school play (The Wizard of Oz) and my birthday and school work and…everything. Sigh…it's sad really; I'm just waiting for the holidays so that my life will just slow down! _

_But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter; despite its length. Review please?_

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You Much <strong>

Chapter One-If My Heart Was a House

_Risk it all, cause I'll catch you when you fall. Where ever you go, if my heart was a house, you'd be home._

_~Owl City_

Getting off a plane after a ten hour flight, only to be greeted by your two brothers, is probably the best greeting ever.

But boy, did we get some _weird_ looks.

First off, there's Phoebus, my older brother. Tall, blond, muscular, you know; the kind of guy who looks great in a uniform and turns heads at the mall. He's been my best friend since before I can remember, and (not to sound cheesy or anything) but we've always been there for each other. He'd signed-up for the army last summer; going through boot camp and everything, much to my parent's chagrin. Now, he's trying to finish up his degree at the local community college before he gets deployed.

Then, there's my little brother. His full name is Quasimodo, but since he's been with us it's been shortened to Quasi. He's also the kind of guy to turn heads, but for an entirely different reason than Phoebus. Because, my little brother is (at this point, Quasi is looking over my shoulder telling me not to beat around the bush with this type of thing)…_very_ deformed. Like, nose on his forehead kind of way (his words, not mine). But, despite that, he's probably the sweetest kid you'll ever meet. He just turned fifteen, has gotten his learner's permit, and has really gained a lot of confidence since when I first met him (now he's blushing, HA!).

It's really a long story as to how I met him. I wrote it all down somewhere, but to recap, my family took him in as another foster kid, and he's kinda stuck with us ever since. My parents officially adopted him last year, only just telling _me_ around Christmas break. Talk about awesome, yet slightly rotten, timing.

So, now he's my little brother. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

But back to the matter at hand.

I got off the plane, only to be seized by my two brothers. They spun me around, lifting me off my feet and laughing manically, prompting very strange looks from the business like people and families that were milling around the airport. I laughed when they finally put me down, the room spinning.

"It's good to see you too," I managed to gasp out. They laughed at the muddled and slightly dizzy look on my face.

"How was your flight?" asked Phoebus, picking up my backpack (my only carryon) and starting to head towards the baggage claim. Quasi and I followed.

I shrugged in response to Phoebus' question. "Long, and boring…but I got through it."

"Was the movie any good?" asked Quasi, smiling mischievously. He knows how much I hate in-flight movies; they always make me sick.

I ruffled his hair affectionately. "Oh, absolutely fantastic; just peachy." I rolled my eyes.

Quasi grinned at me, his strangely put together face lighting up. I always marvel every time he smiles because, for a split second, the ugliness is gone and his face is completely beautiful.

As we walked together towards the baggage claim, Phoebus a little ways ahead of us, I turned to Quasi and asked him, "Hey, how's high school treating you? Anyone you need me to beat up?"

Quasi smiled and chuckled. "No, no. Everyone's been great. I mean," here he paused and seemed to debate with himself how much to tell me, "sure there's been a couple of kids that…you know…but mostly everyone's been very kind."

"Did you make any friends this year? Anyone you hang out with?" I hadn't talked to Quasi in a few months, I'm sad to say, so that's the reason for all the questions. My dinosaur of a cell phone had gone into extinction at the college, and I had been so concerned with finals and papers and getting ready to go home, that I hadn't had time (or money) to sit down and have a conversation with the school's phone.

Quasi nodded in response to my question. "Oh, yes, lots of friends."

I eyed him skeptically. "You sure you're not making them up just to make me feel better?"

Quasi rolled his eyes and swatted my arm playfully (and gently). "Come on, sis, have a little faith. _Yes_, I made friends, it's hard not to in high school."

I smiled at him and gave him a one-armed hug. "Alright, alright, I get it. I just worry sometimes, you know?"

Quasi nodded in understanding, and I got the sense that he worries about me too. But, I didn't have time to think much about that for at that moment, we all arrived at the baggage claim.

As we stood there waiting for my purple bags to circle around, I started counting the number of people that gave us funny looks. I got up to about five or six when Phoebus exclaimed, "There they are—finally."

I hurried up to grab my gigantic suitcase, Quasi right behind me. He grabbed my other, smaller bag (thanks a lot Quasi) while Phoebus just stood behind us with my carryon. Quickly trading me, the three of us headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived home from the hour long drive, I was immediately engulfed with the smell of fresh cut grass and my parent's arms. My Mom held me the tightest, I think, but my Dad held me the longest. I laughed at their enthusiasm, but I understood. I was their baby, and always would be no matter how old and "grown-up" I got.<p>

"Hello, darling," said my Mom, after she finally released me. "How was your flight?"

I shrugged, still smiling. "Long, and utterly dull. How's life over here?"

My Mom smiled. "Just fine, but we sure missed you." My Mom then turned to Phoebus, who was closest to her, and gave him a squeeze. Then she leaned over and gave Quasi a quick peck on the cheek and an affectionate squeeze. Quasi blushed a little yet looked quite happy. I laughed. Even after all this time, he was still getting used to people liking him.

As Phoebus and Quasi headed for the kitchen, I looked around the entry-way of my old home, taking in the sheer unchanged quality of it. I smiled, content. No matter how much my life changed, no matter how chaotic it got, I hoped within my heart that this place would stay the same forever, untouched by time.

My Mom turned to go back to the kitchen, and my Dad beckoned us all inside. "Oh, Izzy," he said. "Your friend just called, so it's a good thing you got home when you did. He said that he would be coming over tonight…did you know about this?"

I frowned. "Who called, exactly?"

My Dad shrugged. "A friend of yours from college I think. Chopping…or something…?"

"Clopin?" I exclaimed, shocked.

My Dad nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's it. He said he'd be here in about twenty minutes—"

I cut him off. "WHAT?"


End file.
